


Cosimo the Wolf

by GretchenSinister



Series: Speak Oil Into My Ear and Bonus Material [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Blood, not the most prototypical version but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Anonymous asked: "sandy and cosimo pet play, with cosimo as the pet. pleeeeeeease?"Avert your eyes, children, it’s the Speak Oil Verse! (Adults of course can keep looking.)And of course Cosimo’s a muthafuckin’ wolf because even in fantasy he can’t be a nice cheerful puppy. But there’s still a collar and petting and all that stuff that I assume is important.Um, warnings for really questionable fake magic practices and more than one bodily fluid.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: Speak Oil Into My Ear and Bonus Material [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686721
Kudos: 8
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Cosimo the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/16/2014.
> 
> This is bonus material for the fic Speak Oil Into My Ear.

“Are you sure?” Sandy asks.

When Cosimo pats his cheek, he lightly scrapes his fingernails against it before taking his hand away. “Scared, Sandy? It’s just a game—and you’ll be the one in charge. Or is it that which scares you?” He grins. “You’re good at it, you know.”

Sandy smirks through his blush, as he knows he should. Cosimo’s lying, of course. But he probably doesn’t know that Sandy knows that. Did he think that by now Sandy wouldn’t have noticed how he was absolutely _never_ in charge when it came to Cosimo?

“The wizard Oneiricus had his familiar, did he not?” Cosimo continues.

Sandy winces. “How on earth did you find that? And how did you slog through to those chapters? I—God, the anatomy.”

“I have to occupy myself somehow when you’re not here,” Cosimo says lightly.

Sandy doesn’t comment on how that amount of time has been steadily shrinking. “Okay. Well. Tomorrow, then? I need to think.”

* * *

Cosimo kneels on all fours before Sandy, a black leather collar around his long neck the only thing he’s wearing. Sandy sits in one of Cosimo’s imposing, uncomfortable chairs, wearing the almost-too-perfectly-fitted suit Cosimo bought for him recently. When he was still talking, Cosimo had approved. But ever since the game started, Cosimo hasn’t said a word. Sandy runs his fingers through his thick dark hair, massaging his scalp, and Cosimo breathes deeply, pushing his head into Sandy’s hands.

“Oh, dear Cosimo, with your fine pelt and sharp fangs, and bright, bright eyes,” Sandy murmurs. “Ever since you arrived at this tower when I called for a familiar, I have been unable to stop myself from reading into your eyes something more than the wolf.”

Cosimo growls softly.

Sandy traces his hand along his side. “And when you injured yourself in defending me from the bear and I had to shave away some of your fur to stich you up, the marks on you only made me believe it even more. You are heavy with magic, but what can it take to release it? Why are you trapped as a wolf when you should be able to be any of the creatures inked onto your skin? And, dear Cosimo,” Sandy says as he firmly scratches his head before petting down his back in one smooth motion, “will you permit me to wonder if a _man_ is among the creatures hidden beneath your fur? Ah, but what am I saying?” He continues to stroke Cosimo’s back and sides. “Still, my familiar, you know that sorcery is a lonely business. And yet…” He brushes his thumb along Cosimo’s lips. “I should hate for you to lose your teeth.”

Cosimo gently captures Sandy’s hand in his mouth, holding it between his teeth, bites down lightly, and releases his hand, all while making eye contact with Sandy.

“Oh—so it is an old magic that binds you,” Sandy says. “Will you let me release you, then?” Cosimo shivers, and Sandy can see his cock beginning to swell. “Yes, I think I should. Stay, Cosimo.”

Sandy goes to the kitchen and takes a knife from the wooden block there. It doesn’t look magical at all, and he has a sudden moment of doubt. This is getting too strange, isn’t it? Shouldn’t he care? But…he doesn’t. Cosimo may really be the one in charge here, but he still feels like a sorcerer. It’s not worth giving up yet.

Cosimo doesn’t look at all perturbed at the sight of the knife, and he only looks on eagerly as Sandy makes a small cut on the back of his right hand. When he offers the wound to Cosimo’s mouth, he’s almost sure he hears him trying to suppress an all-too-human moan before he laps at the blood.

“Powerful magic indeed,” Sandy says, feeling a little breathless. To his astonishment, his own pants are starting to feel rather too tight now as well, which Cosimo certainly notices, as he moves to a kneeling position, resting his hands high on Sandy’s thighs and nuzzling Sandy’s neck. “But—oh—you’ve regained the form of a man, but not the—ah—spirit. What can you need, more than blood?”

Cosimo moves back enough to give him a condescending look before cheekily licking his mouth and pushing his knees apart. The odd clasp on Sandy’s pants is easily undone by Cosimo’s teeth and Sandy has only an instant to wonder if Cosimo practiced that maneuver prior to giving him the clothes before Cosimo’s hot, wet mouth is around Sandy’s cock and he can’t think of anything else.

Cosimo doesn’t act like he usually does when he’s sucking Sandy off, and the difference is enough to make Sandy carelessly whimper. Usually, unless he’s being face-fucked, Cosimo likes to tease when he’s got Sandy’s cock in his mouth, drawing out the process, making Sandy moan and writhe, and, more than once, not letting him come till he’d drawn frustrated tears from his eyes. Now, though, with single-minded focus, with slicked lips and agile tongue and flexing throat, he’s unmistakably simply trying to make Sandy come, hard and fast.

It’s not long before Sandy obliges him, with an inarticulate cry and his hands gripping Cosimo’s on his thighs. Cosimo milks him through every last drop and carefully licks his softening member clean before stepping back and standing up as he hasn’t since their game began.

Sandy watches as he trails his hand down his throat over the collar and along the trail of tattoo-less skin on his chest and stomach, smirking as he does so. Sandy blushes. Cosimo always did take what seemed to Sandy to be a perverse pleasure in swallowing Sandy’s come, and today was apparently no different. His hand dips below his hips and he gives his own hard cock a few slow strokes. “Thank you for releasing me from my enchantment,” he says huskily. “But I didn’t become a wolf on a whim. There are,” he climbs into the chair and on top of Sandy, “certain advantages to the transformation.” He bends his lips to Sandy’s ear. “Shall I teach you?”

And Sandy, as he must and as he wants to, can only nod his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #for the record the Sandy in this verse draws xeno art and comics
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister: #I DON'T THINK U UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE COSIMO AND SANDY #ADN U KNOW I'M NOT EVEN ALL THAT CRAZY ABOUT PETPLAY AND EVEN THEN ONLY REALLY MILD STUFF #BUT THIS WAS REALLY CUTE AND HOT AND I DIDN'T EVEN FEEL WEIRD READING IT SO YES GOOD 100% APPROVAL


End file.
